Show Me Love
by Fireworks8725
Summary: The Doctor has done it again! He's got his companion trapped in the wrong time! Only this time, his companion is the human love of Niklaus Mikaelson! Trapped in New Orleans 80 years before she is meant to meet him, she needs to convince him not to kill her! Eek! Set in potential end of season 1 of the Originals. R&R!


**A TVD X Doctor Who Crossover**

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter 1: Stuck**

**12/7/13**

xx.

Genevieve was the Doctor's latest companion. She had been traveling with him through space and time for half a year. However she was unlike any of his other companions, she had known about the supernatural and wild world before he came to her. She had been living in Wales with her lover Niklaus, who was an Original Vampire, his age almost as old as her Doctor. She had heard tales of time travel before, but once she had seen the TARDIS, she knew she wanted to explore. Niklaus decided to go visit Kol* and his wife Dawn in Romania** while Genevieve went on her trip. She promised it would feel like she never left.

This was to be her last adventure with the Doctor. As a human, she tired quite easily. Despite loving a vampire, she never found the necessity to be turned, which was beneficial now being in space and discovering new forms of creatures and different species of vampires on different worlds. However, the Time Lord with her was draining her energy and she longed for a calm day with her love Niklaus. The Doctor was sad to be taking her back to her proper time but he knew he couldn't keep her lovesick heart away from its home for long. He promised to come back to see her someday and see what her life became.

The TARDIS soared peacefully for a while until it came to a sudden jolt. It was the hardest slam the Doctor had ever experienced, and he sailed face first into the floor. "Evie!" He shouted.

"Don't ever call me that!" She complained, "I'm here, what was that? Why have we stopped?" She asked, helping him up.

"Sorry, Genevieve….I don't know…" he fiddled with the dials and buttons, but nothing happened. "I'm going to take her down and see what's nearby. Something is affecting my systems."

Genevieve got an uneasy feeling. She couldn't decide if she was scared of what was waiting for them on whatever surface of whatever planet they were about to land on or if she was overwhelmed by missing her love. Regardless, she wrapped her arms around herself and braced herself for a hard landing.

xx.

Genevieve and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the bright light of Earth's sun.

"Well that's a relief." Genevieve suggested, figuring the TARDIS had completed its proper journey to her home. The appearance of clearly human people walking by put her at ease as she turned to the Doctor, who was frowning.

"Looks like New Orleans." He said.

She brightened, knowing Niklaus would love a trip here to his old home, the place he had lived before they had met. She planned to call him right away to come and meet up with her.

The Doctor saw her smile and felt shame, he knew something was off…something, was wrong.

"Oh, my, oh my. Tell me again, what year did you meet Niklaus?" He asked.

"2093!" She grinned, thinking back on the time they had met.

The Doctor spun around and noticed the TARDIS door had slammed shut. He tried to fight with the door, while Genevieve wandered away aimlessly. Finally, getting the door open, he slumped to the ground. Inside, was just a small blue hole and a spot for an old fashioned phone. The TARDIS had shut down, and they were stuck.

Nearby, with a newspaper in her hand, Genevieve spun around to see the hollow TARDIS and began to scream, for she realized the year was only 2013.

xxx.x.x.x

Coming up next chapter: How will the Doctor try to get Genevieve back to her own time? What will happen if Genevieve runs into the Original family while in New Orleans as a human in 2013? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Please review! :D

xx.

_Footnotes:_

*-I am assuming that somewhere in the timeline of the originals that Kol is resurrected in some way.

**-In my vision of Kol's future he is finally given a love interest, unlike in the shows canon thus far. (Another fic starring Kol and his wife is upcoming!)


End file.
